Decir adiós
by Lady Levy
Summary: [Pequeño Spoiler] Juvia cree que lo único que ha hecho es traer calamidades a la vida de Gray, es por esa razón que ella decide irse para siempre. Capitulo 2: ¿él estaba feliz por su ausencia? ¿Fue por eso que no la había ido a buscar? ¿Por qué ya no quería más su compañía?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo una historia Gruvia, a cual es muy corta. Esta es mi primera historia de ellos y personalmente me gusta la pareja, pero no tanto como el Gale ;) Esto esta inspirado en el capitulo del manga 335 cuando muere Gray y en el capitulo del manga (el cual no me acuerdo) cuando Juvia mata al padre de Gray en la saga de Tartaros. **

**Bueno, espero que lo disfruten n.n**

**Lo que este "entre comillas" es la carta de Juvia hacia Grey.**

**Deja tu comentario, me gustaría saber que es lo que piensas, por favor c:**

**Aclaraciones: No soy dueña de Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Gray-sama...Seguramente cuando leas esta carta Juvia estará lejos."

Juvia caminaba lentamente por las calles desiertas. Lo único que se escuchaba era el eco del sonido de sus botas impactar contra los charcos de agua y el chirrido de las rueditas de su valija. Ella levantó la vista hacia el cielo gris y apretó con un poco más de fuerza el mango de su paraguas.

"Tal vez, demasiado lejos."

Juvia se mordió el labio con fuerza. Ella había estado vagando por las ciudades de Fiore, hace un tiempo. Actualmente se encontraba muy lejos de su hogar, Fairy Tail.

"Juvia sabe que abandonar así a sus Nakamas de esta manera es deshonorable…Pero Juvia sabe que es mejor así."

La maga del agua bajo su mirada hacia el suelo y volvió a retomar su marcha hacia la estación de trenes. Desde hace una semana ella hacia lo mismo, ir de ciudad en ciudad, quedarse menos de un día y partir hacia otra.

"Y aunque usted nunca lo diga, Juvia sabe que ella ha sido un estorbo en su vida, Gray-sama. Juvia no ha hecho más que complicar su vida.

Juvia fue la culpable de que usted muriera en la batalla contra los dragones. Juvia también fue la que termino con la vida de su padre. Juvia no ha hecho más que traerle sufrimientos y desgracias a su vida. Y es por eso, que Juvia a decidió marcharse."

Juvia Tirito del frío.

Desde que ella había llegado a esa ciudad no había parado de llover y cada vez se ponía más fuerte.

Y así fue siempre.

En cada ciudad que ella visitaba, llovía. Hubo una vez que una ciudad entera se inundó por su culpa. Juvia solo traía desgracias a donde ella fuera.

Tierra donde pisara, desastres ocurrían. Fue por esta razón que ella no se quedaba más de ocho horas en una ciudad. En la última que se había quedado, la ciudad de Ikune, muchas vidas estuvieron en peligro por las graves inundaciones.

"Juvia nunca podrá perdonarse. Nunca."

Juvia se odio.

Ella era un moustro.

"Juvia nunca se perdonara haber lastimado a Gray-sama. Juvia no permitirá que pase lo que paso en la batalla de los dragones."

Poco a poco, a lo lejos se empezó a visualizar la estación de trenes. Ella suspiro. Se sentía tan agotada. Tan agotada de huir.

Y a la vez tan bacía.

Pensó que con el tiempo ella se acostumbraría a la soledad, pero se equivocó. Ella extrañaba con toda su alma al gremio. Extrañaba a sus compañeros y amigas. Extrañaba la calidez y el amor de su querido hogar. Y sobre todo…

Lo extrañaba a él.

"Y aunque a Juvia le cueste la vida entera, ella lo olvidara, Gray-sama.

Gray-sama merece una mejor persona que lo ame. Una persona que no esté corrompida como lo está Juvia. Una persona que no tenga sus manos manchadas de sangre."

Juvia dejó de caminar y respiro con dificultad.

"Seguramente, odia a Juvia y Juvia no lo culparía. Usted tiene todo el derecho."

Sus ojos azules se le empezaron a cristalizar.

Ella empezó a hipar.

No llores. Pensó.

"Pero por favor Gray-sama, no odie a Juvia... Porque Juvia lo ama."

Las lágrimas calientes empezaron a resbalar lentamente por sus mejillas frías. Juvia llevó una de sus manos hacia su boca para evitar que los sollozos escaparan de sus labios.

"Gray-sama, usted fue la persona que más amo Juvia en toda su vida. Usted represento un sol cálido en los días oscuros y tormentosos en la vida de Juvia. Usted represento la alegría en la vida de Juvia."

Un trueno hiso eco en toda la ciudad.

La lluvia empezó a caer con más intensidad y fuerza.

"Es por eso que Juvia no quiere hacer marchitar su alegría. Es por eso que Juvia se aleja."

El viento soplo con fuerza, volando el paraguas de Juvia. Sin embargo ella no se movió. Juvia permaneció inerte en su lugar.

"Es por eso que Juvia dice adiós."

Continuara...

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Les encanto? ¿Lo odiaron?**

**Un escritor vive de los comentarios...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Estoy totalmente sorprendida por los comentarios, pensé que no les gustaría xD **

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios :D Lo aprecio demasiado.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, como a mi me gusto hacerlo :)**

**Deja tu critica, me gustaría saber que te pareció ;)**

**Aclaraciones: No soy dueña de Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Fue entonces que después de dos semanas de vagar por las ciudades, Juvia se enteró de un pequeño pueblo en la ciudad de Saome, ubicada en el noroeste de Fiore. Muy poca gente residía en ese lugar por las horribles sequias que atacaban al pueblo, los campos de arroz se secaban con mucha facilidad y casi no había agua. El pueblo era sin duda todo lo que necesitaba Juvia.

Y fue tal como lo esperaba.

Bastaron un par minutos, después de haber llegado a la ciudad, para que el cielo se tiñera de un horrible color gris y poco a poco las gotas de agua empezaran a caer del cielo. La gente quedo totalmente sorprendida. Juvia juro que vio a personas llorar de alegría.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la maga.

Se quedaría. Sin duda alguna.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron, las horas se hicieron días y los días se hicieron semanas. Había pasado exactamente dos meces desde que Juvia se había marchado de Fairy tail.

Y aunque le dolería decirlo, era mejor así.

Juvia se secó el sudor de la frente y suspiro con cansancio. Dejo caer sobre la tierra el azadón y se sacó el sombrero de paja que la protegía contra el sol. Se arremango las mangas de su camisa y se abanicó con una mano.

Trabajar cultivando arroz era sin duda agotador. Pensó.

Gracias a las abundantes lluvias, la sequía había por fin acabado. Eso alegro mucho a Juvia, pero a la vez la entristeció. Eso significaba que ella debía marcharse una vez más.

Ella odiaba las despedidas.

Juvia negó con la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso.

Ella se desperezo y se encamino hacia la pequeña y acogedora estancia donde se estaba hospedando.

* * *

Juvia gimió suavemente mientras permitía que el agua fría viajara por todo su cuerpo.

Se sentía tan bien.

Juvia coloco crema para el cabello en su cabeza y refregó. Repitió esta acción hasta sacar la última gota de crema de su cuero cabelludo. Ella levanto el rostro y cerro sus ojos, dejando así que el agua cayera libremente por su cara. Miles de preguntas surcaron su mente.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar con esto?

¿Podría alguna vez encontrar la solución?

¿Habría algún lugar donde ella no fuera un estorbo?

Juvia frunció el ceño con la última pregunta.

¿Cómo se encontraría él?

Juvia abrió los ojos automáticamente y miro sus manos. Ella estaría mintiendo si dijera que Gray nunca estuvo en su mente. Recordaba todo de él, su pelo, sus ojos, su voz, sus labios…

¿Estaría pensando en ella?

O tal vez… ¿ya se había olvidado de ella?

Suavemente, Juvia se empezó a deslizar hasta quedar sentada en la bañera. Ella flexiono sus piernas hacia sus pechos y las abrazo con sus brazos.

O acaso, ¿él estaba feliz por su ausencia?

Juvia oculto su rostro en sus piernas y clavo sus uñas en sus brazos.

¿Fue por eso que no la había ido a buscar? ¿Por qué ya no quería más su compañía?

Juvia emitió una pequeña sonrisa melancólica. Ella se abrazó con más fuerza.

Seguramente el… la odiaba.

* * *

— ¿Estas segura que quieres partir ahora? —la débil voz de una mujer hizo eco en la habitación. —Con este tiempo podría ser peligroso.

Juvia cerro su valija y se voltio para mirar a la mujer.

—Está bien, Yumiko-sama. —Juvia le sonrió. —Juvia estará bien.

La mujer de mediana edad la miro preocupada.

— ¿Segura? Puedes salir mañana temprano. Además, sabes que no me molesta compartir mi casa por un poco más de tiempo contigo.

Juvia negó con la cabeza y miro hacia la ventana.

—Juvia debe marcharse ahora.

Los ojos de la maga se clavaron con determinación en la ventana. Si ella no se marchaba ahora, era posible que las lluvias empeoraran.

La mujer suspiro con derrota y se acercó hacia Juvia. Suavemente, deposito una de sus manos en el rostro de la maga. Los ojos verdes de la mujer la miraron por unos segundos y luego sonrió.

—Sea lo que sea, de lo que estés huyendo…—Juvia la miro sorprendida. —quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás un hogar aquí, al cual regresar. —Finalizo con una sonrisa.

Hogar.

La palabra resonó en su cabeza.

¿Hace cuando ella no tenía un lugar llamado "hogar" para volver?

Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos azules de Juvia. Ella se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y empezó a llorar incontrolablemente.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan llorona? Pensó.

Yumiko sonrió suavemente y la envolvió en un abrazo cálido y suave. Juvia apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y lloro con más fuerza.

—Gr-gracias…Yumiko-sama. —dijo entre sollozos.

Yumiko sonrió suavemente y acaricio su cabello.

La lluvia empezó a golpearse con más fuerza contra el vidrio. Juvia levanto la mirada y miro el cielo gris a través de la ventana.

Ya es hora. Pensó.

* * *

**Entonceeees, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gusto? ¿les pareció horrendo?**

**¡No te pierdas el gran final en el próximo capitulo! :D**

**Un escritor vive de los comentarios...**


End file.
